


Wish Come True

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [18]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Rabbit Chats, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mitsuki made his way up the stairs to the Banamu Shrine . Yet another failed audition brought him back here. His head hung low, and his heart felt heavy in his chest, as he ascended. He was used to this feeling of disappointment but it still stung all the same. How many more times would he have to make this trip before his wish was granted?





	Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Now that inktober is over, I'm back with more ainana fics! I'm picking back up on my prompt table with this little fic focusing on Mitsuki. I was reading over his [Chinese Zodiac rabbit chats](http://osakaso5.tumblr.com/post/176196037823/mitsuki-izumi-chinese-zodiac-rabbit-chat-part-2) and got inspired to write this one. 
> 
> **18\. Wishing** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)
> 
> It's not much but I hope you enjoy this all the same.

“I’m off! I’ll be back later,” Mitsuki said as he headed for the door.

Iori looked up from his textbook on the table. “Where are you going?”

Mitsuki paused by the door and glanced over his shoulder. “Just out,” he replied, avoiding the question.

Iori gave him a knowing look. He was well aware of the fact that Mitsuki failed his most recent audition and was most likely on his way to visit the shrine again. He’d already given him the usual words of encouragement, but it seemed like Mitsuki needed more than that this time.

“Have a safe trip,” he said.

Mitsuki nodded as he stepped out of the shop and headed for the train station. He was glad Iori didn’t offer to come with him this time. He appreciated his brother’s support but some things he needed to do alone.

 

Mitsuki made his way up the stairs to the Banamu Shrine. Yet another failed audition brought him back here. His head hung low, and his heart felt heavy in his chest, as he ascended. He was used to this feeling of disappointment but it still stung all the same. How many more times would he have to make this trip before his wish was granted? To be frank, Mitsuki wasn’t sure how many there were left in him. He wasn’t getting any younger. He poured so much of his time and energy into improving but it wasn’t getting him anywhere. Sure he didn’t have the preferred body type, often being one of the shortest men auditioning, but Mitsuki thought he had something special to offer. Something they didn’t have.

But his passion never reached them. Most of the time, he never got a second look.

He wasn’t a quitter by any means, nor did he want to give up on his dream, but his window of opportunity was closing in on him. If he didn’t get his break soon…

As he reached the top, he spared a glance around at the other people there to give their offerings before carrying on with his own. They were all like him, here for a similar desire. How many would be lucky enough to get their big break? Would Mitsuki finally be one of them?

Mitsuki closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. He didn’t have the time to worry about strangers. He needed to focus all over his energy into making his wish heard and he would do everything in his power to make that happen today. 

He prayed in front of the shrine. Left money in the offering box. He even took the time to write an _ema_ this time. He desperate to try anything at this point.

On his way out, he bought a good luck charm as well. He’d take anything at this point.

 

~ A Few Months Later ~

 

Mitsuki excused himself from the others in their shared dressing room and made his way down the hall. There was still some downtime before the start of their first live and his nerves were getting the better of him.

He closed the door to the bathroom and stepped up to the sink, resting his hands on the side of it. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Despite his nerves, he didn’t have high hopes for tonight. After all, it was the first live of an unknown idol group. Who could really expect much of a turnout?

He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths to calm himself. He wouldn’t be alone out there on stage and they spent many hours rehearsing this. It was going to be okay. He opened his eyes again.

“You can do this. All your hard work finally paid off. This is everything you’ve hoped for come true,” Mitsuki said out loud to himself.

Ever since passing the audition, Mitsuki didn’t have the time to reflect on him being an idol now with everything going on. It all happened so fast. There was so much to keep him busy from learning the new songs and choreography to everything else in-between.

But now that he was backstage in his new stage clothes made just for him, the fact he was _finally_ an idol began to fully sink in. He was really here. This was happening! It wouldn’t be long until he was on stage with the others, performing like Zero.

It was then that he felt the emotions he’d been holding back begin to spill over. Who could blame him? It’s all he’s ever dreamed about since he was young.

Mitsuki quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his crying. Now wasn’t the time for this but he couldn’t easily stop the tears once they started. He didn't want someone to overhear him crying. That would be embarrassing.

A couple of minutes later, there was a gentle knock at the door followed by, “Nii-san, are you alright?”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Mitsuki replied, hoping his voice didn’t give away the fact he was just crying.

He was sure it wasn’t enough to fool Iori. His younger brother knew what he was like, which is probably why he came to check on him.

Mitsuki turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face, mindful enough to not get any on his clothes. He tore off a couple of paper towels and patted his face dry.

He remained in there for a few more minutes to make sure the redness went away. Once he deemed his appearance satisfactory, Mitsuki squared his shoulders and put on a determined expression. He was ready to rejoin the others.

He opened the door to see Iori leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed against his chest. Mitsuki didn’t expect him to still be out here waiting for him.

Iori straightened up when he saw Mitsuki exit.

“I’m fine, Iori,” Mitsuki assured before the other could speak. “Come on, we shouldn’t keep the others waiting.”

Mitsuki led the way back with Iori falling in step next to him. “I was beginning to think this day would never come,” he said quietly.

Iori glanced down at him. “Nii-san –”

“But I’m glad to be here with you by my side. Let’s show the world what the Izumi brothers can do.”

He held up his fist to Iori and smiled when Iori gave him a light fist bump.

This was Mitsuki’s time. All of his hard work paid off and his dream came true. He wasn’t going to let this slip through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in yamamitsu then stay tuned for a new fic I have for them coming up soon. 
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, then follow me on twitter @tripcreates  
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/179666123241/wish-come-true). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1058126606970040322).


End file.
